Romance
by EbonyBeach
Summary: After watching a soppy film, the Doctor and Rose question whether or not romance really does exist, but they are soon on course to find out... pure 9Rose smut.


Includes fluffy smutness and spoilers in the shape of Jack. Enjoy!

* * *

Romance

Rose had tears in her eyes by the end of the film, which she tried to disguise by disentangling herself from the Doctor and getting up from the sofa. She began to tidy away their empty mugs and plates, clattering around as she sniffed quietly, but she never had learnt not to underestimate the Doctor's hearing.

"Rose Tyler, are you crying?"

She jumped and dropped one of the empty wine glasses, and it rolled under the sofa and out of sight. She heard Jack laugh and sent him a glare, betrayed slightly by her mascara-streaked cheeks. "She is!"

Sighing, Rose slammed everything back on the table and threw herself onto the sofa. "Fine, you win!" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as the credits came to an end.

The Doctor wasn't giving in so easily though. "Rose, it was Love Actually - it wasn't even sad!"

"It was romantic," she protested, refusing to look at either of them. "The way Colin Firth went into the restaurant and asked her to marry him, and everybody cheered..." She sighed, half in contentment, half in sorrowful acceptance that things like that didn't actually happen in real life. Not to her anyway, and especially not where the Doctor was concerned.

He noticed the dreamy look in her eyes - this was never good. "Romance doesn't exist Rose," he scoffed as he leaned forwards to switch off the plasma screen, plunging the room into semi-darkness, the only light now coming from the candles which Rose had insisted on burning. "It's just an illusion we indulge in because we love the thrill and desire it brings."

Rose was about to tell him she didn't believe him when Jack spoke up. "I'm liking the collective term 'we', Doc - never had you down as a sucker for this sorta stuff." She watched the Doctor's expression change from smug and in control to offended and... was that _guilty_?

"Oh my God!" She laughed, nudging him in the ribs. "It's true! Houston, we have ourselves a sucker!"

Jack mimed holding a walkie talkie. "Hearing you load and clear, Lieutenant Tyler." He grinned suddenly. "Now, just what is he sucking, and more importantly, is he good? I might get his cell number off you when- "

Yelling in surprise as the Doctor lunged towards him, Jack leapt off the chair and around the other side of the coffee table, so it separated him and the very amused-acting-angry Time Lord.

"Is this you coming on to me Doc?" Jack purred as they began to circle the table like hungry wolves. "Because I'm all for the violent approach, but I do like to play hard to get."

"Is that so?" The Doctor's blue eyes were on fire. "Well, _Captain_," he sneered, "there's nothing hard about you now." He made a grab for Jack but the human side-stepped easily.

"Would you like to be the one to change that?"

The Doctor's expression transformed in an instant and he collapsed back onto the sofa, grinning madly. "My room, midnight," he said in husky tones.

Jack flashed a charming smile and said, "I'll be there," but the Doctor didn't miss a beat.

"I was talking to Rose." Suddenly he moved across the sofa, placing his hands either side of her hips and forcing her down until his face was mere inches from hers. He raised his eyebrows, still grinning. "How about it Rose?"

She didn't know what to say. She was completely lost in his eyes, a humurous moment suddenly changed into so much more. God, she'd been waiting for this _forever_...

They both looked up as Jack switched on the stereo and hurriedly backed away to the door, grinning insanely. "Jeez, I thought_ I_ was horny," he muttered as he disappeared and closed the door behind him.

Before Rose could react, the Doctor's hand began to trace its way up her side, and her eyes flicked to his. "Doctor..." It was half way between a murmur and a moan, brought on when he brushed his thumb almost carelessly across her left breast, both of them feeling her react to his touch. He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Listen."

Managing to resurface, she noticed the music for the first time. _Fly me to the moon, Let me play among the stars_... "Frank Sinatra," he told her, and she nodded absent-mindedly as if she had known that all along. In truth, she was finding it difficult to remember to _breathe,_ let alone being able to concentrate on anything apart from his long, lean body pressed against hers, his lips so dangerously close to hers as he moved back slightly to look at her. She watched him watching her, the flickering light playing across his features.

Hang on... Music from the original king of love songs, candle light, the two of them, alone, together on the sofa... it was all-

"-Strangely romantic?"

She smiled at the way he knew her so well that he could often tell what she was thinking. Then that - and any other sane thoughts - disappeared completely as his hand resumed the stroking of her breast, and she let out a breathless gasp. She could feel his erection pressing into her thigh and she arched her hips against his, and then his mouth crashed down hot and hard on hers and fire ripped through her veins. His hand turned its attention to her other breast as his tongue brushed hungrily across hers, and she wanted to be naked, to feel his hands and mouth on her bare skin, to end the torture she was enduring now.

He broke the kiss when the need for air beckoned and looked intently at her, noting her closed eyes, parted lips and blissful expression, sending a shiver coarsing down his spine. His other hand began tracing a path lazily up her inner-thigh and she wriggled beneath him, clutching at his jumper. Any second now and his fingers would reach...

The loss of sensation was instantaneous and she moaned in frustration and turned dark, pleading eyes upon him. "Doctor, you can't stop there- " She gasped into his mouth as he cut her off with a very passionate, very long, very merciless kiss. His tongue moved insistently against hers and he groaned deep in his throat as she dragged her nails up his back.

God, why hadn't they done this months ago? She thought as the music swelled, echoing their arousal. If heaven existed, this had to be it...

She found herself glaring at him when he pulled away once again, stalling his hands, one of which had unbuttoned her jeans and was just about to slip under the waistband of her knickers. She could feel the pressure of his fingers and she moved against him, trying to create the friction she so desperately needed. "Doctor, please," she begged, but he just grinned at her. How could he be so in control when she was melting beneath him?_ Bloody alien bastard._

"Now Rose," he said quietly, his voice incredibly low. "I may not have a restaurant and a marriage proposal..." He sat up suddenly and held out his hand for her. "But I do have the biggest bed in the TARDIS..."

She laughed despite herself and intertwined her fingers with his, unable to resist 'accidentally'brushing against the hard bulge in the front of his trousers as she moved past him, pulling him towards the door. "Now that's the sort of line a girl wants to hear," she said as they all-but ran towards his bedroom.

He closed the door behind him and immediately proceeded to resume his earlier tortures, crushing her against him as he kissed her the best he knew how. But now Rose was in on the game, and prepared to give as good as she got. Pushing him backwards onto the bed, she straddled his waist and rubbed herself quite intentionally against his erection, causing him to growl as they began to divest each other of their clothing.

"And here was me thinking _romance _was the way to a girl's heart..." He murmured, before the world fell away from beneath them and the torture really began.

* * *

Hands up if you think I'm evil for stopping there? Hehehe! 

I x-posted this to Time And Chips, and got a lot of requests for a continuation... What do you think?


End file.
